Et si tu n'étais plus là
by alwaysinfinity7
Summary: Fin alternative de la saison 7 - Aucun spoiler sur la saison en cours - Et si Rick n'était plus de ce monde, et si Kate se retrouvait seule, et si... Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Première fiction postée ici, pour plus d'informations allez lire ma bio ! Je dédicace cet OS à la Castle French Team qui se reconnaîtra ! OS écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an et modifié pour l'occasion !


Une jeune femme marchait au loin, les yeux dans le vide.

Ses pas la menaient. Elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, mais son cœur lui, au plus profond d'elle, la guidait.

Lorsqu'il était mort, qu'il l'avait quittée, une part d'elle était morte avec lui.

La tête basse, elle avançait.

On dit que les âmes sœurs sont connectées par un lien unique et extrêmement fort, que même lorsqu'une décède, l'autre peut, quelque part, ressentir sa présence. Les âmes sœurs sont inséparables, unies pour l'éternité.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

Puis elle releva un visage décomposé et ravagé par les larmes. Ses prunelles, vert émeraude d'ordinaire, étaient noircies et embuées. Elles reflétaient tellement d'émotions contradictoires. Mais ce qui transperçait le plus, était sa profonde tristesse et son immense désespoir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage, le cran, depuis l'enterrement, 2 mois auparavant, avant d'avoir coincé le bâtard qui l'avait tué, qui lui avait enlevé son amour.

Durant l'enquête, elle n'avait été menée que par la vengeance, travaillant avec toute sa rage, jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Mais quand elle l'eut enfin devant elle, l'arme pointée entre les yeux de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, une seconde fois, après le meurtre de sa mère 16 ans plus tôt, son visage lui apparut, son visage à Lui, lui hurlant de ne pas appuyer sur la détente. Qu'elle gâcherait sa vie si elle le faisait, qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse !

Alors, l'écoutant, comme elle l'avait toujours fait durant 7 ans, elle abaissa son arme et laissa ses amis le menotter. Elle avait mené l'interrogatoire, elle avait eu envie de le buter ! Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Par respect pour Lui et les autres qui tenaient à elle. Elle finit par obtenir ses aveux.

Elle croyait que cette étape de son deuil passée, ça irait mieux, qu'elle se sentirait délivrée de ce poids sur ses épaules, fortes à l'extérieur mais frêles à l'intérieur.

A son plus grand désespoir, il n'en fut rien.

Lui seul avait su déceler et faire remonter à la surface cette fragilité qui était tapie au plus profond d'elle.

En fait, la seule chose qui pourrait la libérer, lui rendre sa joie de vivre, serait qu'on lui ramène son homme.

Alors, maintenant, elle se tenait là, seule.

Elle avait demandé à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Alors l'esprit plongé dans ses pensées, les souvenirs des jours heureux commencèrent à l'assaillir : sa déclaration d'amour, sa demande en mariage, le mariage en lui-même.

Puis elle se rappela de leurs étreintes, des soirs où ils faisaient l'amour, de leur nombre incalculable de baisers, de leurs « je t'aime » échangés à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, de leurs conversations uniquement par le regard, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, du son de sa voix, de ses théories 'castliennes', du café qu'il lui apportait chaque matin juste pour voir son sourire à elle apparaître sur son visage, de ses yeux…

Oh ses yeux ! D'un bleu océan, presque orageux, mais toujours emplis de tendresse et d'amour lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle, puis son sourire éclatant et sa frimousse de gamin quand elle le lui rendait avec la même intensité…

Alors sur le coup de la colère pour l'avoir abandonnée et de cette souffrance qu'elle s'infligeait, elle se laissa choir. Sa tête venant percuter le sol, puis elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tel un fœtus, et elle pleura.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour la énième fois de cette journée.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée là, allongée à même le sol, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla sans le souvenir de s'être endormie, le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Elle se leva, se remémora le dernier coucher de soleil qu'ils avaient admiré, ensemble tous les deux sur la plage, pendant leur lune de miel.

Il avait été son roc, son point d'appui, l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer depuis que sa mère avait été assassinée, durant ses moments de faiblesse, et tellement plus encore. Il était son tout.

Tout simplement.

Elle se retourna, face à la tombe de l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Les mots ne servaient à rien entre eux.

Juste le mal de voir ceux inscrits en or sur la pierre tombale en marbre, ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même choisis, pour le dernier message qu'elle voulait lui adresser, lui coupèrent le souffle :

« Partenaires au travail, partenaires dans la vie, partenaires en tout… Mon amour, ma vie, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé ton regard, je t'aime tellement. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, tu es le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé et tu le seras toujours. Always. »

Passant ses doigts sur l'écriture, les repassant sans cesse sur les courbes de chaque lettre, surtout les dernières, _Always_. C'était leur code, leur mot à tous les deux.

Elle s'arrêta soudain. La nuit était tombée. Il fallait qu'elle rentre, les autres allaient s'inquiéter.

Elle passa ses mains ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, le caressa, réconforta son petit bout de chou, ce petit être qui grandissait en elle et qu'elle chérissait déjà car elle le savait, il sera le mélange parfait d'eux deux.

Ses deux plus grands regrets étaient qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle qui n'aurait fait que rendre leur vie plus belle et agrandir la famille qu'ils avaient commencée à construire. Le fait aussi que leur enfant ne connaîtra jamais le père et mari attentionné qu'il était, lui donnait un coup au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait laissée, son plus beau cadeau.

_If only_…

C'est alors qu'une légère brise se leva, lui effleurant les lèvres tel un baiser, ce parfum si familier et cette voix…

Une promesse résonna à ses oreilles, la même qu'il y a quelques années, à quelques exceptions près :

« Mon amour, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour vous deux. Je vous aime. Quoiqu'il arrive. Always… »


End file.
